


Journey to the Past

by loki_getting_dicked



Series: Anastasia au [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anastasia AU, Choose Your Own Adventure, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, Thorki - Freeform, frostwintershield, guaranteed happy ending!!, no bad ends!!, possible ships are:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_getting_dicked/pseuds/loki_getting_dicked
Summary: A choose your own adventure story based on an alternate universe loosely following the plot of the Anastasia movie where in which Loki is the lost Prince of Jotunheim and is trying to find his family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow! first fic in fandom and i load myself with this monster!

        It was the celebration for Loptr’s 400th birthday and despite being in the middle of possibly the worst war Jotunheim has ever seen, it was a joyous affair. The youngest prince was beloved not only by his family but also his people. Runts were extraordinarily rare and seen as sacred due to their inherent magical ability. Loptr had only recently started training in the temple and although he had yet to master anything but party tricks, it was clear to see an enormous amount of raw power was there.

       At the moment, Loptr was with his sire, Farbauti, whose knees were about the same height of Loptr’s head. Farbauti scooped Loptr up and raised his son over his head. Loptr spread his arms like he was flying,

       “C’mon! Throw me!” he kicked his little legs and Farbauti laughed, a powerful rumble from deep in the gut until King Laufey, Loptr's father, gave him A Look.

       “Perhaps some other time, your father would no doubt have me beheaded if I were to drop you on your birthday.” Loptr threw his head back and released a  _ very _ but upon sigh for a child of his age as he was sat down,

       “Father would have you beheaded if you dropped me  _ any _ day. What's life without risk?”

       “Oh really? Say that again when you are bonded. Now off with you to go greet your guests, I need to make sure your brothers have not destroyed anything of  _ too _ great importance,” Farbauti kissed Loptr atop the head then was off to go chase after Helblindi and Byleistr. Loptr mingled for a bit but was soon tired of dodging giant feet and tugging on capes to let people know he was there. He retreated to the dias where his father was sitting on the throne. Laufey scooped him up to sit on his knee,

       “My, my, little giant, tired already? Surprising considering how earlier you'd eaten enough sweet rolls to put us all to shame.” Loptr didn't rise to the teasing, just yawned and crashed back onto Laufey’s chest with a soft  _ thump _ .

       “You know what Helblindi told me, Father?” Laufey raised an eyebrow,

       “Do I  _ want  _ to know?”

       “He told me him and Byleistr were going to be as tall as you and Sire and I was going to be seven feet if I was  _ lucky _ .”

       “And what is so wrong with being seven feet tall?”

        “Father, how ever am I to fight the Aseir if I am only seven feet tall?”

       “Loptr, the Aseir themselves seldom reach that height and if you keep training at the temple I have no doubt you could defeat Odin himself. Besides, I hope this war does not drag on long enough for my children to have to fight in it.” Loptr brought his knees up and wraps his arms around himself,

       “It's just… I might as well not even be Jotun.” Laufey gently pushed a stray lock of hair from Loptr's face with his finger,

       “My dear, there's so much more to being Jotun than a great stature.”

       “I suppose I'm blue, too,” he plays with a ball of conjured green light, hoping his father will get the hint and see he's not looking forward to a speech especially on his birthday. Laufey does not get the hint. He takes Loptr's little hands, his thumb pad was about as large as one of Loptr's fists,

       “Have you ever taken the time to really look at your markings?” he traces the ones on the backs of Loptr's hands and around his skinny wrists, “These mean you hail from a proud people, a people who love you,” he wiggles his fingers on Loptr's sides, the little giant writhed and laughed and nearly fell off the throne until Laufey caught him. He poked at the spot on his back again, “These mean you will always have a land to come home to no matter how far you may roam. And this,” he kisses Loptr's forehead, “Means you are the royal prince of Jotunheim, son of Laufey and Farbauti, and you are our world, Loptr. You and your brothers mean everything to us.”

       “Your highness!” one of the guards stationed outside the palace yelled across the busy room to gain Laufey’s attention, guests are dumbfounded at the sheer rudeness then immediately worried out of their wits to see what caused it. “The Aseir! They've broken through the city gates! Odin himself is leading them!” It was chaos in an instant, warriors grabbing the decorative weapons off the walls, anything to protect their home, as the dams with their children rushed off to safer areas to hide. Laufey gathered his sons,

       “Go to the temple, the monks will form a barricade with their sedir and I doubt even Asgard would desecrate a temple.” Loptr wanted to protest, wanted to fight Odin with his new magic any way he could and Helblindi, the oldest, was much the same but Byleistr scooped him up like a sack of fish over his shoulder and pulled Helblindi along through the fighting to the temple. Byleistr tucked Loptr under the alter table,

       “You'll be safe here, don't come out until one of us gets you.”

       Loptr sat there huddled for hours until a violent crash made him cry out in fear. There was the sound of battle, clashing metal, screams of agony and of victory, awful squelching of blood and viscera. Loptr cowered under the altar, covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream, his little needle like claws cutting into the skin of his cheeks. Loptr stayed like that until the noise stopped but nobody came to get him. He was more scared than he's ever been in his life and he needed his father, needed to be picked up and held tight and told everything would be alright. He stumbled out of his hiding place onto his knees, sobbing. He looked at the floor, covered in the dead bodies of the guards who protected him, the monks who taught him. He collapses again but braves looking up again to search for the bodies of Byleistr or Helblindi which were fortunately not to be found. A crunching noise alerted him of someone else in the room. Loptr whipped around, braid slapping him in the face but he didn't notice because there stood  _ Odin _ in his full battle armour, staff in hand. He took a step forward and Loptr took a step back. They continued like this, tears falling freely down Loptr's face until he tripped backwards over the body of a slain giant. Odin grabbed him by the arm and Loptr shifted for the first time, blue skin turning the milky shade of his attacker's out of self defense. Something in Odin's eyes changed. Loptr Laufeyson died that day.


	2. Chapter 2

   Loki was done. He was so fed up he was past done. He was Done. He stormed about his chambers like a hurricane, throwing a select few of his belongings hastily into the largest bag he had. It was nothing but the essentials, Loki wouldn’t be returning to Asgard this time.

       Of all the times for Odin to tell him he’s adopted it  _ had  _ to be right before Thor’s coronation, and of all the places for Odin to have gotten him from it had to be Jotunheim. He wished he had been told sooner. He wished he had been told sooner so that he could never have fooled himself into thinking that Odin saw him and Thor as  _ equals _ . As if Odin would give the crown to a Jotun, even an arrogant, war-mongering, idiot would be better. And then when Loki tried to warn him of his mistake of naming Thor the next king, Odin had the audacity to call him  _ jealous _ . Said that his  _ ambition _ clouded his mind, that he should be  _ happy _ for his brother and did he  _ really _ think it would be a good idea for him to be king? Loki, the sorcerer, who fights dishonorably using a woman’s craft. Loki, the shapeshifter, whose very nature is to deceive. Loki, the silvertongue, who uses his words to win his battles like a coward.

       And then he told him.

       And then like the last twist of the blade Odin told Loki of his true heritage as further reason of his disappointment. Of his  _ contempt _ .

       And Loki was done.

       He didn’t speak a single word, he just calmly lifted Odin’s goblet of mead then poured it directly on his former father’s head and walked out. He wouldn’t clean up after Asgard’s messes anymore.

       Loki hefted the bag over his shoulder and stepped onto the balcony. He didn’t want to risk going back through the castle, knowing his luck he would be recognized despite taking an entirely different form. He transformed into a hawk, his belongings safely stored in a small pocket dimension of his creation. He perched on the railing, shifting his talons back and forth in anxiety. Using the Bifrost to escape was out of the question, even if Heimdall could be persuaded to take his side, Odin would know exactly where he went. No, he would have to use one of his own portals which ruled out Vanaheim, his first choice. Loki took to the sky, circling the castle as he considered his options. Midgard: with so many people and so many different races already there it would be easy to remain hidden. Or Jotunheim: where he might be able to find his family.

 

 

\----GO TO MIDGARD----

            OR

\----GO TO JOTUNHEIM----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually hate Thor and I'm definitely not going to make him a villain its just it was Loki's perspective and hes,,, anger,, oh but Odin can choke


End file.
